


Engagement Present

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, One Shot, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few months after the second season finale. The baby's a pretty big surprise to both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement Present

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Newsroom and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

The baby is a pretty big surprise to both of them. “Are you fucking kidding me?” are the first words out of Mac’s mouth when her doctor informs her she’s pregnant.

The doctor laughs. “No, I am not. Congratulations, Miss McHale.”

“I thought I was starting menopause, not knocked up.” Mac cursed the timing of the flu (which later turned to menopause when her period didn’t show up) because the wedding’s in a few days, but she never once thought she was pregnant. She’s feeling pretty stupid now for not thinking of this earlier.

“Well, considering your age, this is a high risk pregnancy. I’m sending you to an OB/GYN that will good take care of you. When are you free?”

Mac was feeling nauseated again, but it was as bad as it was usually was. “I’m getting married in three days. Tomorrow is fine.” She doesn’t want to go on her honeymoon without seeing a doctor. Holy fuck, she’s pregnant. Carrying a life inside of her that she and Will created. What the fuck. 

She stops at a store on the way home and picks something up to tell her fiancé their surprising news. Mac has no idea how Will’s going to react, but she’s a little terrified. What if he doesn’t want this? What if something’s wrong because of her age? But she takes a deep breath and pushes the fear away as she walks into the apartment.

“Hey, what took you so long?” Will’s been wanting to buy her a wedding present (she thinks it’s sweet) and wanted to go today, but she told him she had something else to do today. Mac also knows that he knows she hasn’t been feeling well lately.

Mac sighs. “You know how I haven’t been myself lately? Well, I want to see my doctor today.”

The smile drops from his face and he’s suddenly worried. “Are you okay? What’d your doctor say? Why didn’t you tell me you were going? I would have gone with you.”

“I’m fine. It’s actually good news, depending on your perspective.” She takes a deep breath before handing him the onesie and waiting for his reaction.

Will just stares at it for a few seconds. The onesie reads “I Love My Daddy”. He tries to process that for a minute or so before realization hits. “Are you telling me what I think you’re telling me? You’re pregnant?”

She nods. “I thought it was menopause, can you believe that? But no, you just knocked me up instead.”

Mac’s surprised when Will starts beaming and pulls her in for a hug. “I can’t believe we’re having a baby. This is amazing!”

She has to double check because she’s still a little terrified. “You’re happy about this?”

“Happy doesn’t even begin to cover it,” Will assures her. This wasn’t planned, but that’s okay. He’s marrying the woman he loves in a few days and they’re going to be parents. It’s beyond amazing.

Will goes with her to the OB/GYN’s the next day and the two discover the baby was conceived the day after they got engaged (neither are surprised because of the amount of the reconciliatory celebration sex they had) and is healthy. They feel much better, but Mac’s pregnancy will be closely monitored.

Two days later, they marry in a small, short ceremony at City Hall. Mac’s just glad that the dress she picked out immediately and loved still fits as she becomes MacKenzie McAvoy.

Not surprisingly, it’s Sloan who figures it out first at the little reception held at the apartment. “You’re knocked up,” she whispers in an accusatory tone. Will and Mac pull her off to the side.

“How’d you figure it out?” Mac is curious. Is she showing already? Does she really have that glow Will claims she does?

She rolls her eyes. “You’ve avoided alcohol all night. Plus, Will mentioned last week that you haven’t been feeling well. It was pretty easy to put the pieces together. Congratulations.”

“Well, can you please refrain from telling anyone? We’re waiting until she’s past the first trimester to share it.”

Sloan shrugs. “Sure. But you work in a building full of people who report the news daily. Good luck.”

She’s right – Everyone’s figured it out by the time Mac and Will come clean in her thirteenth week of pregnancy. There are already bets about the sex, birth date, and weight of the baby. Will just shrugs his shoulders and joins in on it, because why not?

The day Will is able to feel the baby kick for the first time is a very happy day in their household. He places his hand on the swell of his wife’s stomach and waits for their unborn son or daughter to respond. 

“The little one likes it when you tell them about your day,” an exhausted Mac murmurs. Her ankles are swollen, her boobs are huge (Will appreciates that one), and she has to pee every five minutes. She can’t wait until the baby is born. She’s already over being pregnant, but is excited to see what their child is like. She and Will may not be a good combination for this kid’s personality.

A few months later, Mac is at work (her due date was three days ago, but the baby is staying put) when her water breaks. Will’s actually live on air, so she sits down in a chair and forces everyone else to not tell him so he doesn’t panic.

Maggie is nervous. “But shouldn’t you be going to the hospital?”

Mac shakes her hand and then grabs ahold of the desk as a contraction builds up. “First time babies take forever. Holy fuck, how do women do this multiple times? Fuck, it hurts.” She denies she’s crying even when someone hands her tissues.

Luckily, the baby stays put through the broadcast and Will rushes her off to the hospital as soon as Jim rats on Mac to him.

Grace Calliope McAvoy is born (screaming) just as the sun is rising.

Charlie is the only one allowed to visit the new family of three in the hospital. He’s in awe of the newborn. “Congratulations, you two. She’s beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Will can’t stop staring at Grace. He and Mac are taking turns holding her because they don’t want to let her go. These are his girls and he loves them both more than he ever thought possible.

“She’s it, though. I am definitely never doing this again.” Mac adored the hell out of Grace, but one child is enough for both of them.

Neither of them minds the 3:00AM feedings or the entire nights spent awake or the spit up. This is their daughter.

Will doesn’t even care when two year old Grace gets away from her nanny when visiting him and Mac at work and crashes his broadcast. She plays with her toys and babbles incessantly while he and Sloan report the news. Grace screams and refuses to leave her father’s side during commercial break, so she stays for the entire thing.

Grace may be the biggest surprise Mac and Will have ever gotten, but she’s also the best. They are so happy the birth control fucked up. And she’s their little engagement present. And Will’s girls have him wrapped around their fingers, but he doesn’t mind too much.


End file.
